The Mystery of the Crystal
by rawr-its-keisha
Summary: Rainpelt,the medicine cat of StormClan,has discovered a mysterious prophecy.Will they find out what it means in time?Or will the plague destroy the Clans?
1. StormClan Name List

This is my first Warriors fanfic making up my own Clans so please review with _helpful_ reviews on what I should change or keep or whatever.

**Disclaimer:**I Don't Own Warriors.

* * *

**StormClan-**

**Leader:**Reedstar_/a smokey gray tom with amber eyes_  
**Deputy:**Purplepelt_/a sort of purple/blue she-cat with emerald eyes_  
**(apprentice:**Crowpaw**  
Medicine Cat:**Rainpelt_/gray,almost silver tom with emerald eyes_

**Warriors-**  
Frostbite_/pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes (former rogue)(__**Mate**__-Windclaw)_  
Kindheart_/silver she-cat with yellow eyes(__**Mate**__-Pondstone)_  
**(apprentice:**Pollenpaw  
Pondstone_/blue tom with golden-yellow eyes(__**Mate**__-Kindheart)_  
Windclaw_/a black tom with amber eyes(__**Mate**__-Frostbite)_  
Shadowheart_/brown she-cat with multiple black spots dotted randomly on her pelt and green eyes_  
Smokefur_/gray,almost black tom with ever gleaming yellow eyes_  
**(apprentice:**Featherpaw  
Darkstream_/creamy tan pelted tom with strange brown eyes_  
Whitefoot_/orange tome with white feet and amber eyes(__**Mate**__-Littlespot)_

**Apprentices-**  
Crowpaw/black tom with green eyes**  
(mentor:**Purplepelt  
Pollenpaw/golden tan tom with yellow eyes  
**(mentor:**Kindheart  
Featherpaw/tortiseshell she-cat with stern amber eyes  
**(mentor:**Smokefur

**Queens-**  
Littlespot_/white she-cat with golden-brown spots dotted all over her pelt with strange steel-gray eyes(__**Mate**__-Whitefoot)_  
**(kits:**Weedkit,Silverkit,Rosekit,Graykit

**Kits-**  
Weedkit_/strange greenish blue tom with green eyes_  
**(mom:**Littlespot  
Silverkit_/silver she-cat with yellow eyes_  
**(mom:**Littlespot  
Rosekit_/gray she-cat with a red spot on the end of her tail_  
**(mom:**Littlespot  
Graykit_/gray tom with amber eyes_  
**(mom:**Littlespot

**Elders-**  
Cloudyfur_/blue-gray she-cat with white spots on her back with yellow eyes_  
Pouncer_/brown tom with emerald eyes that was once a kittypet _

**Cats Outside of StormClan-**  
Socks_/white tom with a black spot on his head,a black spot covering his back,and black spots on his feet and emerald eyes_  
Diamond_/a silver she-cat kittypet with amber eyes_

* * *

**A/N-I know that's only one Clan but it was hard coming up with all the names.Anyways,The chapter comes after this and every so often I'll add an updated chapter of the Clan list. **


	2. A Journey to the Moon Stone

I hope you enjoy this first chapter and review.

**Disclaimer:**I Do Not Own Warriors.

* * *

**.:AFTERNOON:.**

Frostbite ran through the forest as she tried to escape the strong cat pursuing her.As her paws pounded the moist forest floor she tried to speed up and get away to her camp before she could get caught.Once the camp entrance was in view she took the opportunity to slow down and try to confuse the tom.

She made a quick turn to the right just as she was in front of the camp entrance.

"Hey!Ugh,get back here Frostbite!"He shouted.

Frostbite just laughed and sped up and took another sharp turn right.She looked behind her head while running to check if he was still following her but when she turned around a mud puddle was right in her way.She tried slowing down,but didnt't get very far when the tom came crashing into her,sending them both crashing into the slimey,brown mud.

"Windclaw!"Frostbite hissed angrily,"You need to watch out!"

"Oops.Sorry..."Windclaw climbed out of the mud hole and over to a patch of moss,"You're the one who wanted to play."

"Well,I guess I should've told you to stop,"she watched as he started rolling around in the moss to get rid of the mud.

"Yes,you should have,"Windclaw stopped rolling around when his fur was clean and moved over to let Frostbite roll in it,"Your turn."

"Thanks,"Frostbite walked over to the moss and rolled around until her pelt was clean too.

"Well,that was fun,time to go back to camp though,"Windclaw said and started running to the camp entrance.

"Yah,it's almost sunset,"Frostbite replied and followed her friend.

They trotted through the forest and stopped to hunt a bit so they had an excuse for being gone.Once they arrived at camp they walked over to the fresh kill pile and set their prey down.Windclaw had caught a rabbit and Frostbite had caught a vole.

"I'm exhausted,"Windclaw said while taking a big yawn.

"Me too.I'm going to bed now,you better come too,"

"Trust me,I am,"

They both walked over to the warrior's den and went inside to their moss beds.

"G'night,Windclaw,"Frostbite said.

"G'night,Frostbite,"Windclaw replied as he curled up in a bll and wrapped his tail around his body and over his nose.

* * *

**.:NIGHT:.**

As the other cats were sleeping peacefully in camp,Rainpelt was making his way to the Moon Stone,for it was the half moon.He knew all to well that there were only two medicine cats at the moment,himself and Snowheart of MountainClan.He had been told a day ago that Snowheart would not be coming with him this half moon because his leader,Lowstar,had greencough and only 2 two lives left.

It was like a horrible plague that had over took the Clans.There was a third medicine cat who was in MountainClan,he had suffered from the same dreaded greencough and died like many other cats.Luckily for Rainpelt,StormClan was yet to suffer from the terrible disease.

Once the dark cave where the Moon Stone was kept was in view Rainpelt sped up and was at the entrance in a matter of seconds.Rainpelt stared up at the mouth of the cave and sighed.It usually didn't feel worth coming for when he came to the Moon Stone.He had the dreams he was supposed to have but,they didn't seem to mean anything.

He walked quickly into the cave and started into a trot as he was consumed by darkness.He followed the scents of his ancestors and all of the other medicine cats of StarClan and soon came to the bright glowing form of the Moon Stone.

He stared in awe at its beauty as he did every time he saw it.It was strange really.He thought he would be used to the bright silver-blue glow of the huge,beautiful,sacred stone.

He crouched next to the stone and braced himself as he put his nose to thee cold surface of the Moon Stone.

Cold shot through Rainpelt as he fell into a deep sleep.A forest formed around him as he found himself staring into the depths of a pond.

_The crystal will come and the Clans will be saved..._

The voice was confusing._A prophecy?_thought Rainpelt_There's finally a new prophecy?_

His thoughts disappeared as he woke up and found himself back in front of the Moon Stone.

"I wonder what the prophecy means...I better get back to camp so I can make sure I figure this prophecy before whatever is supposed to destroy the Clans doesn't,"Rainpelt said aloud to himself,"I need to hurry."

Rainpelt ran back through the tunnel and ran out of the cave entrance and back toward the StormClan camp.

* * *

I know it was short but I'm trying to get an idea on how I should take the rest of the story.This story isn't supposed to be like 'laugh out loud funny',it's supposed to be like my own little Warriors book.Only not mine...so,yah.Well,please review with _positive _remarks on how I should steer this story! 


End file.
